


Blessed Children

by AdriaTyler (LyzDrake)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Infanticide, Loki's Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/AdriaTyler
Summary: A rewrite of my story In His Arms. I always felt it wasn't finished, and now it is.





	Blessed Children

My son had ten finger and toes. He had no alternate form Odin could lock him away in. He was beautiful. Haraldr, I named him. Perhaps, if I was lucky, I could have kept this one. But . . . Odin had taken Hela, and cast her into Helheim, where half of her died. She'd been perfect too. I'd sent Vali and Narfi to their older sister first, when Sigyn had birthed them, and gone straight to the Allfather. I had little warning, but it was swift, and painless. They knew what was happening, and sometimes, Hela is able to let me see them, if only for a moment. I treasure those times, for I dearly love my beautiful children.

Fenris had gone next. Years of starvation, chained, and a sword through his mouth had been too much. How could Odin torture my little boy? My precious son, who lived in agony, yet Child-theif forced him into wolf shape, and murdered him, slowly and painfully. I hadn't even been able to find him to end it swiftly. Odin showed me the body. 

Jormungandr was the next to stay with his sister. Years of living in the ocean had caused my son to be considered a great foe, and Thor himself had come down to fight him. Thor escaped with his life. My son escaped blind and wounded, unable to fend for himself. He'd starved to death within a few weeks. Oh, precious baby, I cannot forget your face.

Then Thanos had come, torturing and raping me. He took from me my Aesir honor, but gave me a gift in exchange. I had conceived a son, another precious child. Desperate to save this one, I escaped and attacked Midgard, attempting to secure a realm in which Odin could not interfere. With my failure, I realize now I had broken, shattered into irreparable pieces. 

I allowed Thor to take me to Asgard. After arriving, I escaped and made for the stables. Sleipnir had been the only child I spent any time with. I'd defied Odin to keep going back and trying to free my son. This time, I granted my son another freedom. DEATH. It was quick, a poison apple. My son knew, and he took it anyways. Over a thousand years as his grandfather's steed had broken my child in ways his other siblings hadn't been. My precious baby, why couldn't I save you?

Haraldr had none of the Titan's features. He was beautiful, and perfect, but it was his time to go to Hela. The Avengers were at my door. Thor was with them. Before, Thor had held me down, made me watch Odin torture my children, sewn my mouth shut, and caused the death of Jormungandr. Haraldr would never be safe. Hela would make sure he was loved, as she had with the seven I had never given birth to. I've seen them all, given them names. They grew, slowly, like real Jotnar children. My babies.

My son smiled at me as I fed him his last meal. It was laced with something Hela had given me. It would send my child straight into his sister's arms. "I love you." I whispered softly. Maybe one day, Hela would take me with her. I was weak anyways. Haraldr's birth had been a hard one, and I'd had not help, and no ambient magic to draw from.

* * *

The Avengers approached the normal house with caution. Loki was in it, and with the lack of trouble he'd caused, they were worried he was up to something big. Thor went in first, Steve on his heels. What they saw made their hearts stop. The rest of the Avengers behind them gasped at the scene. Loki was in a rocking chair in the first room. He was holding what appeared to be a sleeping child. He didn't notice the Avengers, even as they broke down his door. His entire world was the child in his arms. Thor didn't move, so Steve approached. Loki ignored him as he got close enough to see that the child wasn't breathing. Then his hand touched the child, and Loki flew into a rage. One hand clutching the body to his chest, his magic was flung at the Avengers. 

"You can't have him!" He snarled. Steve recoiled. Thor just looked troubled. 

"Brother, what did you do?" He asked gravely. 

"Hela has him now!" Loki said hysterically. "You can't hurt this one!"

Thor frowned. "This one does not seem to be a monster. I would not have touched it. You needn't have worried, for this one appears normal."

The rest of the Avengers recoiled. Had Thor just implied that he'd harmed other children of Loki's, due to appearance? What didn't they know about Asgard, and Loki? Psychology had proven that most abused children turned into abusers. Was Loki's violence a result of his upbringing?

"You killed Jor!" Loki screeched. "You held me down as Odin stole Hela from my arms. You chained Fenris and stabbed a sword through his mouth! You let Odin take Sleipnir from my arms, and you never fought for them! Haraldr would have been just as abused as the rest of my children, Odinson!" Loki was insensible, but the Avengers were outraged. That wasn't just death, but torture, and mental torture too. It was no wonder Loki was insane.

The rest of the Avengers recoiled from Thor. "You harmed his children?" Natasha asked with disgust. She's been abused as a child, made into a weapon by the Red Room. She hated child abusers. 

"They were monsters." Thor said with a toss of his head. "I had every right." He didn't seem to realize that no one else was on his side. 

"They may have been monsters, but they were mine! They never hurt anyone, but everyone hurt them!" Loki screamed at Thor, before he collapsed. 

The Avengers rushed forward to find him cold and unconscious.

* * *

I may get my wish, and see my darling children after all. Hela may come for my soul. The doctors at SHIELD only confirmed what I had suspected. This child was my last, and their magic less medicine could not heal my body. I bled internally, and it could not be stopped. Thor sat at my bedside for the last three days of my life. When I was awake, I refused to look at him. The murderer of my son sat at my deathbed, and I would not give him peace or forgiveness. On the third day, I knew I was fading. I could feel it ... the magic rushing from my body, the internal temperature of my body rising and falling with the uneven spread of blood. 

Midgardian magics may be lacking, but their medicines hid the pain. I summoned my strength for my last words. "Thor, child killer, you shall never have the forgiveness you wish of me. Should I ever see you in death, I will make you wish your soul had vanished into oblivion." The last thing I heard was Thor's angry denial, as I saw Hela's face come into view.

* * *

 

 

Thor sat by his brothers side, but the only time he woke, he refused to look at the killer of his son. 

Three days after Loki collapsed, Hela appeared in the hospital room. "Loki Silvertongue's is no more, and as is my right, I come to claim his soul." She reached forward and drew from her dead father's chest a glowing orb of green mist. "Finally, Father, your agonies are no more. Rest, and when you become aware, you will be with your children again."

She looked at Thor dismissively. "Does anyone here challenge my claim?"

Thor stood angrily. "I do! Loki is Odinson, and I shall take his soul to Valhalla and my father! Then I shall fight to see his soul returned to this Earth, and shall not rest until my brother is resurrected."

Hello stayed calm, even when all the watchers could see she was angry. "Loki is Laufeyson, and father of myself. HIs children are in Hel, and I would not entrust the soul of my father to the one who would kill my brother and hunt the rest. Your claim is invalid."

Thor roared. "I love my brother."

Hela smiled wickedly. "Your brother does not love you. How could he, when you so torture him, and hunt him. You, who steal his children, and kill them. How could you claim his soul, when it hates you so much?" She said poisonously. 

Thor roared with anger, but the Avengers came in and pinned him against the wall. Steve spoke up. "You're Loki's daughter?"

"I am." Hela nodded. I seemed some here had sense.

"Some of what he did wasn't right, but I recon losing children is as good a reason as any to lose it. Will he see the rest of you when you take him?"

"He'll be with us for the rest of eternity." Hela promised. 

* * *

When my eyes opened again, I was lying in a meadow. Death was peaceful in Hel, a place where the peaceful go in death, when they are neither hero, nor true villains. My daughter ruled here. I looked around, and saw a sight I had longed for. Hela was there, as were all my children, in their Jotnar or Aesir forms. Sleipnir, without his hooves, and Jor, without his scales. Fenris walked on two legs, and held in his arms a young Vali, while Narfi hung over his shoulders. Asksel and Remi were playing with their sisters, Svanhild, Frida, Rikke, Ann, and Klara. I looked down to see Haraldr, safely in my arms. 

 "Welcome home, Papa." Hela said softly. 

I looked around, to see a large castle, Hela's home. "Stay with us."

"My children," I said softly, "I will stay with you always."

* * *

When Thor died, he shivered in fear. He had not died in battle. Indeed, he had given up battle after his brother's death. He had gone on to be a great King of Asgard. He'd brought about peace, and done his best to redeem himself for his failings as a brother and an uncle. Asgard was now a safe place for mages, and all children were protected, no matter their race. He'd named his son Loki, and his son was a mage like his uncle. Thor had encouraged the magic, and supported the shapeshifter who sought refuge in his court. He had not doubt Odin was already in Niflheim.

He opened his eyes, wondering at his fate. He gaped in shock at the sight before him. He stood in Hel's castle, where she passed judgements. Loki sat at her side, and many children and young adults were around him. 

"Thor." Loki acknowledged him. "King of Asgard. You have not died in battle, why?"

Thor looked at his brother sadly. "When I was young, my brother died. Without him there, I realized all he had done for me, and how much I loved him. I regretted my treatment of him, and his children, and I brought about peace. I made the nine realms safe for any children like him, and wished he could see what I had done for him. I taught my own children of their uncle, and my heir is a mage, like my brother was. And now I have arrived in Helheim, where my brother and his daughter rule. So tell me Loki, and I shall accept judgement from your hand. Should you wish it, I will accept any punishment in Niflheim. Should I bring you pain, I will stay out of your sight, But you are my brother, and I love you dearly, and I should like to meet your children, and apologize for my actions, and the actions of my father before me."

He bowed his head to the throne, and Loki was silent, and Thor silently wept his tears. Suddenly a great warmth surrounded him. Arms, which held Thor firmly. 

"When I was young, I was raised by a mad king, who taught his son evil. And his son did evil unto me, and unto my line. I loved that son even still, even as he caused great hurts, for he was my brother, and that hurt most of all. But that son grew up, and my brother was a good king, and he redeemed himself, and should he like, there are a dozen children who should call that king uncle, and I should like to call him once again brother, for I love him still."

 


End file.
